Optical transceivers are generally installed in electronic communication facilities in modern high-speed communication networks. In order to make flexible the design of an electronic communication facility and less burdensome the maintenance of the same, an optical transceiver is inserted into a corresponding cage that is disposed in the communication facility in a pluggable manner. In order to define the electrical-to-mechanical interface of the optical transceiver and the corresponding cage, different specifications have been provided such as XFP (10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable) used in 10 GB/s communication rate and QSFP (Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable).
In the optical transceiver, an optical lens is configured for guiding light to active components such as photodiodes. Furthermore, a fiber connector, such as MT-type ferrule connector, is used to retain multiple optical fibers in a fixed position within a fiber passageway, and the fiber connector is always held by its respective housing.